Too Much To Ask
by Pigeon Phantom
Summary: Oliver and Katie were happy together till one night changed their lives forever. It was too much that Katie asked for.


Was bored, decided to write, decided on song-fic, decided on an Avril song. You might not have heard it yet, but "Too Much To Ask" is a really good song. It's on her album. Any Avril fan needs to have a copy! Lyrics in ~*~! Also Katie has blonde hair and brown eyes, watch out for her in PS and COS, Angelina and Alicia both have darkbrown-black hair and brown eyes and have medium dark skin okies?  
  
"Too Much To Ask"  
  
~*~Its the first time I ever felt this lonely, I wish someone could cure this pain, Its funny when you think its gonna work out~*~  
  
'Where is his?' the blonde hair, brown eyed girl sat under the tree waiting and thinking. Gryffindor had just won the house cup and Katie was alone under her tree by the lake. Well it wasn't just her tree, her boyfriend Oliver and her "owned" the tree. They printed their names in the tree with their wands back in her second year, his fourth. Those two were in- seperatable, joined at the hip, best buddies forever. Oh and Oliver was also Katie's boyfriend.  
  
~*~'Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame, I thought you were cool until the point, But up until the point you didn't call me, When you said you would, I finally figured out you're all the same, Always coming up with some kind of story~*~  
  
Oliver finally showed up, drunk as a pig. (I still don't get the pig thing, can pigs drink alcohol?) "You're drunk!" Katie screeched "Since when did you start?"  
  
"Katie! You should try this stuff!" Oliver burped, holding up a bottle of muggle-beer. "One of the seventh years smuggled it in!"  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Oh by the way, it's over. Beer is my only love now!"  
  
Tears streamed down the fifth-years face, she pushed past Oliver and ran up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~Every time I try to make you smile, You're always feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You can't, You're too tough, You think you're loveless, Is that too much that I'm asking for?~*~  
  
The next day, when Oliver was sober again, he had a sudden flash-back of last night in the middle of History of Magic. Professor Binns was blabbling on. Oliver snuck out, Katie had a free-period and was out on the grass studying. He ran out and saw her by the lake. She looked up and turned her focus back to her work rudely.  
  
~*~I thought you'd come around when I ignored you, So I thought you'd have the decency to change, But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning, 'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again~*~  
  
For the rest of the week Katie avoided and ignored Oliver at all costs. Finally Oliver ran into the girl up in the highest tower. He cornered her and started to speak. She didn't want to see him!  
  
~*~Can't you see that you lie to yourself, You can't see the world through a mirror, It wont be too late when the smoke clears, 'Cause I, I am still here~*~  
  
"Look, Katie." Oliver started, but was interupted  
  
"I don't care Oliver, I really don't care"  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"You're lying to my face! You lie to yourself! You need to look inside and sort out you're thoughts!"  
  
~*~But every time I try to make you smile, You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You stand like a stone, Alone in your zone, Is it too much that I'm asking for?~*~  
  
"Kit-Kat."  
  
"All I'm asking for is that you sort out your priorities and feelings."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled  
  
"Come find me in a few days." She stood up on her toes and kissed Oliver's face. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." The quidditch captain stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes and then left.  
  
~*~Yeah yeah yeah yeah, Can't find where I am, Lying here, Alone I fear, Afraid of the dark, No one to claim, Alone again~*~  
  
'Was I too harsh on him?' Katie wondered to herself 'Should I have just forgiven him?' she was lying on her bed going crazy.  
  
She rolled over and picked up her wand. Was that footsteps?  
  
"Lumos!" she hissed at her wand, but the steps stopped. Katie went back to her thoughts.  
  
~*~Yeah yeah yeah yeah~*~  
  
Oliver came to her a few days later. "Kit-Kat." he started "You were right. I do need to sort out my priorities and feelings. But you keep invading my thoughts and I can't work anything out."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you till you've worked them out, ok?"  
  
"You don't love me any more do you.?" he asked as Katie started to walk away.  
  
She instantly spun around "What?" she asked "Of course I love you Ollie. I'm just not sure if you love me right now." And with that she went off to find Angelina and Alicia  
  
~*~Can't you see that you lie to yourself, You can't see the world through a mirror, It wont be too late when the smoke clears, 'Cause I, I am still here~*~  
  
Two weeks past, nothing. Katie didn't see Oliver anywhere. She asked around, getting a little more worried each time the answer was no.  
  
~*~Every time I try to make you smile, You're always feeling sorry for yourself, Every time I try to make you laugh, You can't, You're too tough, You think you're loveless~*~  
  
She finally found Oliver, lifeless on the ground. He had commit suicide earlier that day. "Oh no." tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Why you?" She fell beside him and continued to sob. "I should have never asked you to change."  
  
~*~It was too much that I asked you for.~*~  
  
Hehe, it's a little corny right?  
  
Any flames will be used to roast mushrooms over an open fire. Cos I like mushrooms! Oh well.  
  
PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
